


AIR Studios Shack

by TamarElmensdorp



Category: Muse (Band)
Genre: First Time, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-10
Updated: 2017-11-10
Packaged: 2019-01-31 12:00:50
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,157
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12681465
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TamarElmensdorp/pseuds/TamarElmensdorp
Summary: What happened when Dom came late.





	AIR Studios Shack

“Chris?”

Matt and Chris were hanging in studio 3 of AIR Studios. Waiting for Dom to finally show up. Why couldn’t he be on time for once, bloody slacker. Matt was so full of energy, he needed to record some of the new songs pronto, or else he’d burst.

“Yeah?”

Chris was lounging on the brown leather couch while Matt was twirling around on one of the office chairs at the mixing desk.

“Show me your dick? I want to see your dick.”

“You whot now?”, Chris spluttered his drink all over, nearly choking on Matt’s suggestion, so casually uttered.

“Well, you know. You’re such a big guy. I bet your dick is big too. I like big dick”, Matt giggled nervously.

Chris studied Matt’s face for a while. His cheeks were flushed to a deep red, eyes cast downwards. Nervous lip nibbling and finger fidgeting was going on too. Of his initial cockyness nothing seemed to have remained. In front of him, no longer sat Matt Bellamy, confident, sexy frontman of Muse, but more the Matt he knew from a long, long time ago. The Matt who definitely knew what he wanted, but was also shy and withdrawn. A Matt he hadn’t seen in a very long time.

Chris leaned back into the couch. Legs stretched out in front of him, crossed at the ankles. In his lap he was twirling around the half empty bottle of coke. A silence had fallen over the studio. It was not an awkward, uncomfortable one, but it wasn’t exactly a relaxed one either. Some sort of electric pulse was crackling in the air, as if even the air was waiting for something to happen.

And then something did happen. Matt looked up. Their gazes crossed and locked. The world disappeared and it was just the two of them left, floating in a void. As if by magic, both stood up at the same time and glided towards each other. Drawn towards each other like magnets.

There they stood, between the couch and the mixing desk, almost touching each other. Matt looked up into Chris’ eyes. All of a sudden he was on tiptoes and kissing Chris on the lips with a hunger he hadn’t felt in a long time. The weird thing was, Chris felt it too. Never before had he felt attracted to a guy, let alone to one of his best mates since forever. 

A fleeting thought of ‘what about Kelly, or Elle’ drifted through his mind, but then he felt Matt mapping out his chest and shoulders and neck, and all thoughts of both their better halves dissolved into nothingness and only want remained. A deep and urgent want for Matt.

He grabbed him around the waist tightly. But it was only seconds before his hands slipped downwards to clutch his butt, fingers buried deep in the fleshy mounts. He pulled Matt so hard into his body that they started to stumble backwards. When his calves hit the couch, he let himself fall down. Matt clambered on top of him, not wasting any time and not breaking their heated kiss.

Matt ground his hips down on Chris hard, while biting his bottom lip. A deep groan fell from both their throats. Damn, he was hard, he was so hard now, and he wanted more. He broke free from Matt’s lips. 

“Trousers. Off. Now”, he grunted, already fumbling with the button of Matt’s pants.

Matt had a slightly other idea, though. He got up from Chris’ lap, but instead of losing his trousers, he got on his knees between Chris’ legs, pushing his face against the formidable bulge he found there. He took a deep sniff before he pried the button open. He then opened the zipper with his teeth. Damn, if there was anything hotter than that, Chris didn’t know if he could stand it.

Matt took Chris’ head in his mouth through his boxers, sucking hard, before pulling trousers and boxers down in one go. Chris lifted up his hips to make it easier. When his clothing hang halfway around his shins, Matt stopped pulling and sat back a little. Just watching.

“Wow, you really are big”, he whispered in awe. He took the hard, hot flesh in his hand, squeezing, testing it out a bit. Then he got up, got rid of his own trousers and boxer briefs and climbed back on Chris’ lap. Three fingers disappeared in his mouth, sucking and wetting them. The sight left Chris mesmerized. 

When he deemed his fingers wet enough, his hand disappeared behind him. He let out a loud moan. Matt had risen up on his knees a bit and Chris could watch what was happening between his legs. Matt’s fingers moved in and out off his body, and judging by the sounds Matt was making, it was a very pleasurable feeling. It was also a extremely hot thing to look at. Chris’ dick twitched and it seemed he got even harder, although he didn’t know that he could.

In a sudden burst of need, he grabbed Matt’s wrist, and yanked his fingers from his body. He pushed them in his own mouth, licking Matt’s taste off them. Then he took his dick in hand and guided it towards Matt’s hole, slowly pushing just the tip in. A shiver ran through both of their bodies at this first touch.

Slowly Matt lowered himself down until Chris was fully inside of him. They sat still like that for a moment, looking each other in the eyes. As if by some secret signal, they started moving at the same time. Chris was thrusting up hard. Matt rolled his hips around in some intricate figure. And they kissed. Hard, sloppy, rough kisses. 

Everything about their coupling was rough, and they loved it. It didn’t take long before they both came. Matt, on edge as he had been all day, came as soon as Chris wrapped his big hand around his dick. The resulting fluttering inside of him was too much for Chris to hold on. They came hard, screaming each other’s names.

\---

Dom entered the studio, totally oblivious of what had taken place there just a few minutes ago. He plumped down on the couch next to Chris. He looked from one bandmate to the other, a weird silence in the room. Chris’ t-shirt was wet. Clumsy guy must have spilled his coke or something. Matt’s cheeks were rosy. He must have worked himself up over him not being on time again. Dom chuckled.

“Sorry I’m so late”, Dom said as innocent as possible, though he did feel a bit bad about not coming in sooner. Chris coughed in his fist, Matt turned around in his chair quickly, facing away from Dom, cheeks darkening a bit more.

“’S up, guys?” Dom feeling the weirdness that suddenly surrounded them.

A grumpy, mumbled reply came from Matt.  
“Nothing. You’re late ‘s all.”

**Author's Note:**

> Also posted before on Dreamwidth.


End file.
